


Brother Dearest

by xWinter



Series: Gift fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothers bonding, Reanimated Itachi, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/pseuds/xWinter
Summary: Itachi descends from the pure land, reanimated once again, to reunite with his beloved baby brother.





	Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wish069](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/gifts).



The night was pitch black. The stars twinkled faintly in the cloudless, moonless sky. On an open, grassy hill sat a lone figure. His posture slouched and mournful. He didn't seem aware of the shadow that moved towards him. Footsteps silent as it crept closer. The shadow gasped an almost silent breath as it recognized the boy on the hill.

"Sasuke..."

The dark eyes of the once again reanimated Uchiha softened as he spotted his younger brother. Itachi had longed for this moment. The chance to talk to Sasuke like they once had. He made his way carefully up the gentle slope towards his brother. Once he was mere inches from him, did Sasuke seem to realize he was no longer alone. 

"Go away, Sakura."

Itachi smiled, Sasuke clearly had been expecting his new girlfriend to come looking for him. 

"Guess again, baby brother."

There was a teasing note to Itachi's voice. His smile deepening as Sasuke perked up at his voice. Slowly the younger turned, resting unbelieving eyes on the one person he thought he'd never see again. Without so much as a peep, Sasuke jumped up and practically threw himself at Itachi. Arms wrapped around the older so tightly Itachi though he may never breath again. Managing to free one arm from his broher's deathly grip, Itachi placed a gently hand on top of his head.

"How? I thought... I thought you had left for good... Why?"

Questions came tumbling from Sasuke's lips faster that he seemed to be able to ask completely. Itachi jabbed his forehead, pointer and middle finger still held out for another playful jab should his endless questions continue.

"Slowdown there. I'll tell you if I can get the chance."

Sasuke drew away from him. Rubbing his forehead with an expression of both annoyance and curiosity.

"Before I left last time. Before I saw you again. I made a deal with someone who knows the reanimation jutsu. Someone I could trust. In case I didn't get the chance to see you back then. I asked to be reanimated again in times of peace. I wanted to... Be able to spend time with you, However little, like we used to..."

Itachi could see the shock and tears mingling in Sasuke's eyes. 

"I missed you, Sasuke. More than anything in the world. Both in my first life and this one..."

Sasuke seemed to shake in his effort to keep hold of his overflowing emotions in that moment. Finally managing to choke out a, "Missed you too..." Before once again hugging Itachi. Granted, a lot less strangling.

They spent the rest of that night sitting on their silent hill. Sharing stories of their lives and adventures. The people they'd met. The things they'd seen and experienced. A lot of it wasn't happy. A lot of it wasn't great. But in that moment, Nothing mattered more to them than this bond rekindling. 

Itachi knew now, that he could leave this world once again with his beloved bond restored. His little brother possibly a bit less broken than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know. Pretty ooc in this. But I wanted a sweet brotherly bonding gift fic for my sweet Sister! c:  
> Hope you enjoy, Silver <3


End file.
